In The Treehouse
by Fan4Life07
Summary: After Gabe finds PJ in the treehouse, he comes to the startling realization that their time like this might end more quickly than he thought.


** Once the idea for this fic came into my head, I knew I had to write it!**

** Sad to say but there's only one episode left until the GLC finale, so let's enjoy it while we still can! And hopefully you all will enjoy this fic as well! I tried to make it a little more on the sweet side,but of course filled with the hotness that we all like so much!**

** And be on the lookout for another fic coming soon. I wouldn't call it a "companion fic," but this one is supposed to be the sweeter one, and the upcoming one is the steamier one.**

** In addition, please take a look on my profile page for a poll to help me write one another GLC fic for the finale! I would love to have your input!**

** And as always, reviews are the best medicine!**

* * *

Gabe gave the secret knock, and waited for the response, before the treehouse door opened and PJ let him inside. Carrying a plate filled with peanut-butter sandwiches, Gabe entered the wood structure and closed the door behind him.

When he first found PJ sleeping in the treehouse a couple days ago, he wasn't sure what to think. He agreed not to tell their parents about PJ and Emmett not being able to pay the rent. At first, it was because he was getting his report card soon, and he didn't want their parents' bad mood to make any punishment any longer than necessary. But the more time he spent with PJ in the treehouse, the more fun he had. It was like an escape from the rest of the world. And with the stresses of school, and everything happening around the Duncan house, Gabe was more than ready for that escape.

PJ pulled out two cartons of chocolate milk, and handed his brother one. "Cheers."

They ate in silence for a while, until Gabe noticed an envelope under a stack of magazines. "What's this?"

"Wait, don't open that," PJ said, reaching his arm out to pull the envelope away from his brother.

Gabe hadn't been that curious about what was inside, at least not until PJ told him not to look. At that point, nothing was more important to Gabe then opening that envelope. He was expecting some big secret, but when he saw a bunch of pictures of the family, he was both confused and a little disappointed.

"What's the big deal? Are you making a secret scrapbook or something?"

"I just wanted to keep them, so I'll always have something to look at, you know?"

Gabe looked at PJ, the pictures suddenly forgotten. "Dude, why are you saying it like that? Are you going somewhere?"

"I don't know." PJ took another bite of his sandwich. "But I can't move back in with Mom and Dad."

"You know they'd let you back in. And Teddy's moving out so you can take her room. Sure, I'll have to give up my new video game room, but I guess you're worth it."

"Gee thanks." PJ slugged Gabe in the arm. "But if I move in with Mom and Dad, it'll be like going backwards. Like I can't make it on my own."

"PJ, you're sleeping in the treehouse in our backyard."

"Yeah, but it's the principle of the thing. I know you probably don't get it, but I don't want to have to run to Mom and Dad for everything. So now that Teddy's going, you're gonna be the oldest sibling around the house. Try not to give Mom and Dad too hard of a time, but don't go easy on them either. And make sure Toby stays out of trouble. Charlie has all those video diaries, but Toby's gonna need help too."

"Dude, stop it. You're making it sound like you're going away forever or something. So shut up and eat your sandwich."

PJ hadn't meant to freak Gabe out so much. It was clear his brother was upset, especially from the way he was stuffing the rest of his sandwich into his mouth.

"Hey, you want to hear a secret? I kissed a girl in here once." Gabe turned his head, and PJ smiled relieved that the change in subject seemed to lighten the mood. "I was in the sixth grade and she was my science partner. It was just a little peck that barely lasted a second, but you can't beat memories like that."

Gabe couldn't help but smile when he imagined PJ as a sixth-grader, mop of blond air and probably just as childish as he was now.

"I also jacked off for the first time in here." Gabe's face flushed as he watched PJ's expression soften. "In sixth grade too. I was sleeping in a treehouse because I thought my room was haunted with ghosts, and while I was watching cartoons on my DVD player, my pillow ended up between my legs. I didn't really know what I was doing, but I ended up humping the pillow, and it felt so good that I couldn't stop." PJ sighed. Gabe noticed that his brother was hard. "I miss it: not worrying about anything else in the world."

It was almost suffocating, this weird fleeting feeling like everything was about to change. Gabe wanted it to stop, for everything to just stay the way it was. Everything was moving so fast, and he couldn't process it all. Gabe cuddled up against PJ, the blond boy instinctively wrapping an arm around Gabe's shoulders. It helped. For the moment, the situation felt a little less intimidating.

He was a teenage boy snuggling with his big brother. It was the type of scene that would mortify any high schooler and incur endless teasing, but Gabe couldn't help himself. This felt right, a level of comfort that he had never known.

They were quiet, neither one wanting to interrupt the reverie of the moment. Gabe rested his hand on PJ's leg and began rubbing, absent-mindedly. His older brother nearly purred at the touch, encouraging Gabe to continue.

His heart was racing as the memory of PJ quietly rubbing his crotch filled his mind. A quick peek between PJ's legs revealed he was semi-hard again. Gabe was too.

PJ was stroking his hair, and Gabe could smell the older boy's vanilla body shampoo. The worry of transience was quickly being replaced by something else, some intimacy that Gabe couldn't ignore. When PJ turned toward him, Gabe closed the distance between them and pressed their lips together.

I'm kissing my brother! The panic was momentary, before Gabe's mind registered the softness of PJ's lips. This was his first kiss, but the nervousness and awkwardness he had always anticipated was absent. The rush that ran through Gabe's body was almost familiar.

Fear grabbed him again when he felt PJ pull away, but when he looked at his brother, there was no trace of anger or disgust. PJ's usual confused face gradually shifted into a wide grin, which made Gabe's face flush.

"You kissed me," PJ said.

"Well, you kissed me back, so we're even." Gabe thought his face was going to explode from overheating.

He looked down and saw PJ's hand on his thigh, gently rubbing. PJ smiled at him.

Gabe wasn't sure who leaned in first, but their lips were connected again. Quick, hesitant kisses began to linger, and he moaned into his brother's mouth when he felt PJ's tongue. It was weird, but kind of hot, and once Gabe got used to the sensation, he was moving his own tongue in rhythm with his brother's.

PJ pulled away again and laid a couple blankets down before patting a seat next to him. Gabe fought back the big smile threatening to break across his face when he sat next to PJ. They kissed again, longer, and Gabe grew more confident, taking the time to suck on PJ's bottom lip, rub up and down his brother's arms to touch every inch of bare skin he could get his hands on.

Then PJ was on his back, and Gabe was on top of him. Maybe PJ was just really light. Maybe Gabe's surging hormones had given him a sudden bout of strength. It excited Gabe to think that it was the latter.

He pressed his lips against PJ's again, this time not hesitant at all. The pressure between his legs was becoming more unbearable by the second, and soon Gabe was rolling his hips down, rutting against his older brother. The friction generated between their jeans was electric, guiding Gabe to grind his crotch into PJ's more firmly.

Without waiting for permission, Gabe pulled PJ's turquoise shirt up, relieved when his brother extended his arms, allowing him to pull off and throw the shirt to a random corner in the treehouse. Gabe didn't know the last time he had seen PJ without a shirt – it was probably when he walked in on his brother taking a bubble bath. This was different. Now he was committing PJ's skinny frame to memory, eyes tracing over every muscle. And when the urge to touch overcame him, Gabe let his hands explore.

PJ sighed at the touch, Gabe paying particular attention to his brother's pecs and abs. PJ may have been thin, but the muscles that tensed under Gabe's hands were exciting. When Gabe slid his hands to PJ's sides, he couldn't help himself.

"Gabe, stop," PJ gasped between bouts of loud laughter. The blond boy was notoriously ticklish – he was rendered nearly helpless within seconds.

Gabe continued his assault until his attention centered on PJ's right nipple. Small and bright pink, it was practically begging for stimulation. Bypassing the instinct to twist and pinch it, Gabe leaned down and took PJ's nipple into his mouth.

"Ah, Gabe," PJ gasped.

Encouraged by the sounds coming from PJ's mouth and the way his brother squirmed beneath him, Gabe continued licking and sucking PJ's nipple. He alternated between gentle licks and aggressive sucking, continuously catching PJ off-guard and turning his brother on that much more. Gabe gave the left nipple the same attention, and alternated between both buds until they were a deeper shade of pink, nearly red and completely erect.

And Gabe noticed that PJ was just as hard between his legs when he looked down and saw the large protrusion coming from PJ's jeans. With surprisingly agile fingers, Gabe pulled PJ's pants off, and slipped off his socks as well, leaving the older boy in nothing but his Gurgle printed boxers. There wasn't even time to tease PJ about his underwear; the tent with the pre-cum stained tip was far too alluring. Gabe leaned down and mouthed around PJ's cloth-covered dick.

"Oh god." PJ shut his eyes tight. "Gabe, wait."

Gabe ignored his brother's request, and continued sucking his brother through his underwear. PJ arched his back and his hips shot off the treehouse floor. Gabe felt his heart race even faster when he saw PJ coming in his underwear. He had never seen another person come-it was even hotter than he could have ever imagined. Watching PJ's face contort in ecstasy, and his hips continuously jerk up and down while the crotch of his boxers grew sticky with cum, Gabe knew if even touched his dick once, he would be coming just as hard.

When PJ's orgasm subsided, the blond boy sighed and panted for breath. Gabe took a moment to watch his brother. He looked beautiful, the glassy post-orgasm expression on his face making him look even more out of it than usual. Gabe smiled and slowly pulled down PJ's boxers, revealing a six-inch dick covered in cum. He lapped up the cum, making PJ giggle slightly, before bringing their lips together again in a slow, long kiss.

Pressed against PJ's naked body, Gabe realized that he was still fully clothed and as they continued to kiss, he began rolling his hips against PJ's once more. He wanted to get naked, but he wanted to keep kissing PJ, and he wanted to do all the things that he didn't even know about. Gabe wanted PJ to teach him everything. But even though they had just been making out, and PJ was completely naked underneath him, it was embarrassing for Gabe to actually say what he wanted.

Luckily, PJ seemed to read his mind, and gently flipped him over so that Gabe was on the bottom. With every piece of clothing that PJ removed from his younger brother's body, he gave the gentlest kisses, especially in the particularly intimate places. PJ kissed alongside the insides of his thighs, inside his ears, and down his navel, travelling lower to lick below his balls. Gabe knew PJ was teasing him, refusing to touch or lick the one area Gabe desperately wanted him to.

Very hot and a little frustrated, Gabe was tempted to touch himself, but PJ lay down again and spread his legs wide, holding them up so that his hole was exposed. Gabe's attention was quickly redirected, and his inexperience and curiosity began bubbling forward.

"You have to lick it," PJ said, nearly out of breath. PJ must have seen the near grimace that spread across Gabe's face. "Trust me, it's totally clean down there. And if you don't get it wet, your dick won't go in that easily."

Gabe coughed, hoping that his cheeks weren't as red as he thought they were. He wasn't entirely convinced, but he trusted PJ.

The first lick made PJ cry out of his name, and that was encouragement enough for him to continue. He ran his tongue between PJ's hairless cheeks, momentarily wondered if his brother shaved down there. Regardless of the answer, Gabe was glad. He didn't think he would be able to handle doing this if PJ's crack wasn't completely free of hair.

Once Gabe had sufficiently licked the pink orifice, he pushed his tongue inside, per PJ's instruction. Feeling his brother's inner walls clamping around his tongue was wild, and the deeper he went, the more PJ rocked his hips forward in the effort to feel as much as Gabe's tongue as possible.

"Fingers," PJ whispered.

Gabe wasted no time in complying with PJ's request, surprised at how easily his middle finger slid into his brother's butt. And watching PJ squirm and gasp as he moved and twisted his finger around made Gabe's dick throb in anticipation.

Pre-cum was dribbling down his dick as Gabe pushed a second finger in. His balls were aching, and when Gabe pressed against a small lump deep inside PJ's body, he thought he was going to lose it. Slowly withdrawing his fingers, Gabe took a moment to look at PJ again. With his cheeks flushed red, his legs spread wide and his hole open, PJ was the image of pure ecstasy.

Now Gabe knew what to do, and fought to hide the overwhelming eagerness to do it. He lined himself up between PJ's legs, and slowly pushed forward, stopping so that PJ could adjust when necessary. But when all four inches of his dick were buried inside his brother's butt, Gabe felt his entire body shake. His toes curled, his butt clenched and every muscle in his chest tightened as he came inside PJ. This orgasm was weeks in the making, and with PJ's insides squeezing his dick so tightly, Gabe felt like he was never going to stop coming.

When his orgasm finally subsided, Gabe collapsed on top of his brother and panted for breath. PJ smiled and stroked Gabe's hair. With his face pressed against PJ's chest, Gabe listened to the older boy's heartbeat. It could have been the post-orgasmic daze, but he was pretty sure the rhythm was nearly identical to his own.

Gabe felt cum around his dick, slowly trickling from PJ's hole and the sensation had him hard again. He sat up and looked at PJ, who nodded.

His first orgasm already passed, Gabe now had time to explore PJ's insides fully, rocking his hips in shallow thrusts and gradually building his way up to more powerful ones that had the treehouse squeaking beneath them. But more immediate than any danger of falling was the sound of Gabe's balls slapping against PJ's butt, which made the younger boy experience the beginning of his second orgasm. He could feel it building in his gut, and his mind was starting to reach sensory overload.

He leaned down and kissed PJ, their tongues dueling for dominance. The newly familiar wet sound of their tongues rolling around one another and the loud slapping off his balls against his brother's butt had Gabe reeling from the force of his second orgasm. Gabe dug his fingernails into PJ's hips, erratically thrusting into the older boy's hole as he momentarily lost control of his body. His second orgasm felt just as intense as the first, ripping through his body so viciously that he thought he might pass out afterward.

But he was fully alert when he looked down and saw PJ's dick, lying heavy against his brother's stomach. He took hold of the turgid cock and stroked as fast as he could, his eyes traveling across PJ's chest, glistening with sweat. It didn't take long until PJ was writing on the treehouse floor, moaning Gabe's name until his balls tightened and cum spewed from his dick, across his stomach and chest.

Gabe trailed gentle kisses from PJ's navel to his chest, his tongue collecting sweat and cum. When they kissed again, Gabe felt PJ's arms wrap around his back, and that unnamed fleeting feeling came back. He wanted to stay like this with PJ forever.

"Hey Gabe, I have a whole bunch of Gurgle stuff in a box," PJ said. "You wanna help me put it up in my old room?"

Gabe smiled. "Fine, but if you have some huge Gurgle doll, and I know you do, there's no way I'm carrying that outside and risk anyone seeing me."

* * *

**Hopefully that wasn't too bad. I felt a little rusty writing, but I hope at least some of you enjoyed it.**

**Remember to review and cast your vote on my poll!**


End file.
